Caught Beneath the Mistletoe
by missmandymalfoy
Summary: During their prefect patrols, an unsuspecting Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy find themselves trapped beneath the enchanted mistletoe. The only solution to their problem? Kiss their way out, of course!


**Caught Underneath the Mistletoe **

My attempt of a Dramione Mistletoe fic! If you want to read Mistletoe in a more Hey Granger style, go to my profile later today, it should be up! (: This will most likely be a one shot, but I may expand to a two shot, I'm not sure yet!

* * *

The click of her heels was like gunshots in the silent corridors. Satisfied that everything was so far is order, Hermione tapped her quill against the clipboard she insisted on carrying during her rounds. Now she only had to check the third floor corridor, and she would be good to go. Hiding a yawn behind her hand, the brunette turned the corner and began the trek down the stairs.

As she passed, the Christmas decorations twinkled playfully. She was careful to avoid any mistletoe that Dumbledore had placed around; it was enchanted, courtesy of Dumbledore, and would not let the two victims caught beneath it go until they followed through with a heavy snog. Hermione thought it odd that Dumbledore was encouraging Public Displays of Affection. The amount of poor souls caught awkwardly beneath the mistletoe was too big a number to count, be it seventh years stuck with shaking first years. Just the other day Hermione had encountered a desperate Pavarti Patil as she stood frozen beside Vincent Crabbe. Having no other choice of course, they did the deed, which resulted in Pavarti passing out immediately after. She was carted off to the grumbling Medi-witch.

Hermione smiled as a flurry of magical snow swirled around her, dancing snowflakes falling through the corridor. However, she soon regained focus. Her job as prefect, after all, was to maintain organization and order in the Hogwarts corridors during the night; who knew when a couple with rampant hormones snuck about to snog into the late hours of the night. She would be there to catch them and send them back to their dormitories.

A figure appeared at the other end of the corridor. Hermione lifted her gaze from her shuffling feet, and immediately recognized the arrogant swagger of none other than her prefect counterpart, Draco Malfoy. Steeling herself for the worst, Hermione turned her nose up and proceeded towards him.

"Malfoy," she greeted cordially, though it was through clenched teeth. He barely spared her a nod of acknowledgement. "Have you completed your half of the rounds?"

"Of course, Granger," he all but growled. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, determined not to have him ruin her evening, especially when it was so close to the holidays.

"What a surprise," she snapped at him.

Draco's eyes turned to slits. He hissed, "I'm not as useless as you think,"

"Oh really?" Hermione laughed as if he had just made some ridiculous joke. "I'd like to see the day I find that you're not a waste of space," With that, she spun on her heel, preparing to stalk off, true Granger style, when she encountered an invisible force. Slamming into it, she fell backwards, right into Malfoy's arms. "Malfoy!" she shrieked, turning on him. However, he looked just as confused as she was.

"It wasn't me, Granger, you've just got…issues," he finished off with a hiss.

This riled Hermione's anger. "Issues? Well excuse me," she poked him in the chest "Now get out of my way ferret," she practically cried out in agony when she noticed that his arms were still wrapped around her. "And get your hands off of me!"

Surprise was evident on the young Malfoy's face as he withdrew his arms from around her waist. "Oh," he said, an odd look crossing his features. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned around again, as did Draco. However once again they both found themselves frozen on the spot.

Hermione spun angrily. She just wanted to get into her nice, warm bed and fall into a deep sleep. "Malfoy, I swear, if you-" she stopped in the middle of her rant when she noticed Draco's face tilted up to the ceiling, eyes fixed on a point directly above them.

There, on the ceiling, was blooming mistletoe. It glittered mischievously as its green leaves extended outwards to expand further. Horror shot through Hermione's veins. She turned her gaze back down to the Slytherin before her, who had yet to snap out of his horrific trance. Even more horrifying to Hermione was that she actually…checked him out while he wasn't looking at her.

The little golden lights dancing on the ceiling above them reflected in Draco's eyes, making the stormy grey seem to dance along with them. The moonlight streaking in through the windows hit him in just the right way; his smooth, pale skin glowed in the moonlight, looking impossibly soft to the touch. Platinum blonde tendrils feel across his eyes, feathering. Hermione wanted to reach out and, on impulse, run her hand down his cheek and through his soft hair. As her eyes travelled down she noticed his rather kissable neck, broad shoulders and deep chest which she had somehow failed to notice before, slim hips and muscular legs.

_Snap out of it, Hermione! He's the enemy!_

_ Even if he does look pretty damn nice._

Disgusted that she had thought such traitorous thoughts about _Malfoy_, Hermione snapped her eyes back up to the boy in question, who's own eyes were still locked on the mistletoe. Figuring is best to rouse him from his depressing thoughts, she poked him.

"Hey, Malfoy!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. It worked like a charm. He pulled his eyes away from the mistletoe and to the girl before him.

"No way," was the first thing that left his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you think I want to?"

Draco paused for a moment before answering. "Who knows? You could have a fetish with me or something that I don't know about…"

"A fetish," Hermione repeated flatly.

"Yeah…I don't know. Stop talking to me!"

"You're the one who started talking to me!" Hermione cried in bewilderment. At this rate they were going to be stuck here forever.

Draco seethed. "This is all your fault!"

"Me!" Hermione shouted, why was he such an idiot? "How is this my fault? I didn't plan to get us stuck under the mistletoe! You think I actually want to kiss your slimy lips?!" Hermione crinkled her nose at the thought of being even a few inches near Malfoy.

He seemed to actually take offense to that immature insult. "My lips aren't slimy, you filthy-"

"Don't you _dare_!" Hermione's eyes blazed as his lips started to form the word Mudblood. To her great surprise, he actually cut off.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Hermione finally sighed. "Look," she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "The only way we're getting out of this is if we just kiss. Unless you want to be stuck here all night,"

"I don't think I'd mind that as much as kissing you," he retorted snidely.

Hermione's temper flared. "Oh, so you'd rather wait 'til morning and have everyone watching us?"

Pure horror flickered across Draco's handsome features. "Sweet Merlin!"

"Exactly," Hermione knew she had gotten her point across.

They were both quiet for a few moments, the lights still glittering above. "How do you propose we do this?" Draco asked awkwardly.

Hermione blushed at his unexpected question. "Er, I dunno…do you just wanna…lean in and…or maybe we meet half way…oh, maybe go at an angle?" she tried, going through various options in her head. To her surprise a small, half smile half (but also half smirk) quirked Draco's lips.

"You've never been kissed before, have you?" he asked, not rudely but not in the kindest tone either. There was still the constant undertone of mocking.

"I have too!" Hermione defended herself quickly, but Draco saw straight through the lie. "Loads of times!" the Pureblood chuckled. "Okay, so what?" Hermione put her hands on her hips, offended. "Just because I don't sleep around doesn't make me-" she was abruptly cut off by Draco pressing his lips onto her unsuspecting ones.

Hermione was immediately taken by how warm his lips were. As her clipboard clattered nosily to the floor, her eyelids slipped closed automatically. She stood in shock, gaping like a fish for a few moments, until what was happening finally registered around her. She began to struggle, figuring that a few seconds was long enough. Her hands came up to push him back, but he was unyielding. After a few more seconds, however, to her surprise, she didn't find the kiss gross. It was…nice.

Tingles travelled down her spine as his arms slid around her waist, his hands coming to rest on her lower back. Despite her lack of experience, it seemed natural to loop her arms around Draco's neck. As Hermione grew more comfortable with the kiss, her fingers began playing softly with his hair. Grunting in approval, Draco angled his head so he could deepen the kiss, pulling her flush against him.

The innocent kiss began to turn more passionate. Hermione gasped as she felt Draco nip her bottom lip softly, begging for entrance. Uncertainly, Hermione parted her lips a little, which was enough invitation for Draco. He ran his tongue over hers, and it became a war for dominance. Their tongues massaged each other, and the witch tightened her grip on him and pulled his heated body even closer to her own. Even then Hermione could feel his heart hammering behind his ribcage, and she was sure hers was reacting the same way.

The need for oxygen caused the two to separate. Gulping in air, Hermione slowly opened her eyes to search Draco's face. His quicksilver eyes were still closed and he was breathing heavily. A bright blush tinged his cheeks; it was slowly creeping down his neck. His swollen lips were a deep red, contrasting against his pale skin even in the moonlight. A feeling of pleasure shot through Hermione, knowing that she was the cause of his own pleasure.

Slowly, Draco's eyes opened. They widened slightly when he found she was already staring at him. "You can let go of me now," Hermione said weakly. Now that she thought about it, his strong, warm arms wrapped around her did feel rather nice.

Draco's face colored. "Oh, right," he retracted his arms and brought them to hang uselessly at his side.

The two stood facing each other for what seemed a life time. "You know, you're not as bad a kisser as I thought you'd be," Hermione stated lightly. His eyes shot up, irritation yet delight hidden in them.

"You thought I'd be a bad kisser?" Draco accused, always taking offense to the silliest of things. Hermione giggled, surprising herself and Draco both.

"Yeah, but I guess I should've known you wouldn't be a bad snog. I've heard you're great at it," questions were brimming in Draco's eyes. Had the Gryffindor Princess just complemented him? "Oh wait, I know you're great at it," with a sultry wink, Hermione Granger turned and pranced off, leaving Draco gaping at her back.

"Merry Christmas, Granger," he said with a grin as she disappeared around the corner of the third floor corridor. As he shuffled his feet to walk back to his dormitory, they hit something. It was her clipboard. A smirk grew on Draco's face: she would be wanting this back. He was now provided with the perfect excuse to see her again, and hopefully alone. "And I will be seeing plenty of you in the New Year."

Impressed by his own cleverness, Draco sauntered off, knowing that a certain bushy-haired girl would be on his mind that night.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and please review to tell me what you think!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you :)**


End file.
